


The Team Bicycle

by EmoPunkDeath



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Impact Play, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPunkDeath/pseuds/EmoPunkDeath
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Reid is the team bicycle. He gets fucked by everyone.





	The Team Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be up in less than four hours, yet here I am. For some bloody reason I decided to just churn this crapfest out in one day, so here I am. I'm tired, but it's done and I'm relieved. I hope you enjoy it. Also I didn't have a beta so if you find any errors, let me know.

Reid was just settling into bed with a book when a knock at his door came. There was only one person that would bother him at three in the goddamn morning. Derek Morgan. He sighed, setting his book aside, knowing that there was absolutely no way he was gonna be able to read that night. He opened the door without even checking and said nothing when Morgan proceeded to push his way in, grabbing Reid’s arm as he pushed him toward the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Without hesitation he picked Reid up and threw him on the bed.

Reid scrambled up onto his elbows, staring at Morgan with disbelief. Morgan could not be serious. It was literally three in the morning. How did Morgan even know he was going to be awake? They had an agreement but that didn’t mean that Morgan could just show up at his house in the middle of the night and manhandle him into bed. 

“Derek, what the–”

Before he could finish Morgan grabbed him by the throat. “If you know what’s best for you, pretty boy, you’ll shut up.” 

All Spencer could do was nod frantically. He watched with anticipation as Morgan dug through his drawers, without saying a word. When Morgan finally seemed satisfied with everything he had grabbed he sat down on the bed next to Reid. 

“You know your safe words, right?” he asked, voice calm and steady. Reid nodded. “Good. Tonight I don’t wanna hear a single word or sound out of you unless it’s a safeword. Understood?” Again, Reid nodded. “Alright. Now strip,” he ordered. 

Reid obeyed without hesitation, taking his pajama bottoms, shirt, and underwear off as quickly as he could. He knew Morgan meant business and he wasn’t about to do anything to annoy him. As he stripped he noticed the way Morgan’s eyes hungrily scanned over his body. He had always been self conscious about his body and how no matter what he did he always seemed to be nothing but sharp, protruding hip bones and a clearly visible ribcage. For some reason Morgan always told him he was attractive. He just didn’t see it.

When all of his clothes were off Morgan grabbed his wrists, securing them to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs. He pulled Reid’s legs apart and told him not to move a muscle. He grabbed a huge black vibrator off the table beside him and poured a generous amount of lube over it. 

“Can you take this without prep?”he asked Reid. Reid looked absolutely terrified at the thought of it but nodded anyway. “Good.” Then, without warning he lined the toy up to Reid’s puckered hole and pushed it in, in one steady move, no hesitation. He watched Reid’s face as he did this, watching the way Reid immediately bit his lip, trying to stifle the scream that wanted to come out. Tears formed in the younger man’s eyes and he furiously blinked them back. Morgan smirked. 

Reid felt like he wanted to scream. No, he felt like he needed to scream. It was just too much all at once. Then without warning he felt Morgan turn the vibrator up as high as it would go. The vibrations wracked through his body and he couldn’t help it. He screamed. It was loud and desperate and pained and he just couldn’t take it. As soon as the sound escaped his mouth he knew he had fucked up. He had to stifle another scream as Morgan landed a harsh slap across his face that he was sure would bruise. It stung like hell and he could feel the tears streaming down his face now. Yet he could feel himself getting harder. 

He looked up at Morgan, eyes pleading and Morgan just smiled a sadistic grin at him, before grabbing a pair of clover clamps. He fastened them to Reid’s nipples and gave them a hard tug. The pain was overwhelming, so overwhelming. He bucked up, off the bed, just trying to get the pain to stop. The thick vibrator in his ass, stretching him open, sending vibration through his whole body and the intense pain of the nipple clamps was just too much. Not to mention that his cheek still stung from where Morgan had hit him. It was all just too much he wasn’t sure if he was gonna come or pass out or what. It was just so much stimulation, so much pain and he needed it to stop, but he just didn’t want it to stop. He wanted more and less all at the same time. He just felt so overwhelmed. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to use his safeword or beg Morgan to hurt him more. He could feel himself shaking and crying and gasping for air and yet he never wanted it to stop. 

He wanted Morgan to take the clamps off, take the vibrator out and just hold him while he cried. He also wanted Morgan to take off his belt and just beat the hell out of him with it. He knew it was fucked up but he couldn’t help it. As he just stared into Morgan’s eyes, he wanted to beg, he wanted to plead, but he knew he couldn’t. He just stared desperately into Morgan’s eyes hoping that the older man would understand what he needed. 

Fortunately, Morgan was Morgan and he understood exactly what it was that the boy genius needed. He gently ran a hand through Reid’s hair and the younger man practically sobbed. He gently stroked the younger man’s hair, whispering soothing words to him. 

“Sshh, it’s okay, baby boy,” he whispered. “You know you can take it. You know you can take it all and more,” he said. Reid just nodded. He shushed Reid one more time before he suddenly yanked on his hair. Hard. He pushed Reid’s hips back into the bed as he tried to buck upwards. 

Morgan looked down at Reid’s neglected cock and smiled. The kid was hard as a rock, dripping precum onto his stomach. 

“You’re such a little pain slut, you know?” he said, as he ran a tentative finger up the shaft and lightly over the tip causing Reid to shudder. He pushed his hips upward, trying to find the friction he needed, but it was useless. “Like it’s gonna be that easy,” Morgan teased. 

“Now, I’m gonna uncuff you and you’re gonna choke on my cock like a good little boy. You can hump the bed if you’re that pathetic, but you do not get to come until I say you can.”

He unlocked the cuffs, gently taking Reid’s wrists in his hands. They were raw from Reid desperately pulling at the cuffs. He placed a light kiss on the marks on both of Reid’s wrists before pulling him by his hair toward his own cock. Without hesitation Reid wrapped his lips around it, hollowing his cheeks and sucking like his life depended on it. He let Morgan grab him by his hair and push him all the way down to the base, trying his best to relax his throat. He didn’t even gag when Morgan started roughly thrusting into his throat. He just took it, humping the bed the entire time, like a good little slut. 

Soon Morgan’s thrusts became more sporadic. Then he felt Morgan come down his throat. He swallowed every drop. He pulled off of Morgan, looking at him with pleading eyes. He was still humping the bed pathetically. Morgan smirked. 

“Fine. You can come,” Morgan said and that was all it took. Spencer came, crying and shaking, while Morgan rubbed gentle circles in his back. 

*******

It was around 6:00am when he got the call from JJ. He was expecting it to be a case, but it wasn’t. It was just JJ informing him that she would be over in five minutes and telling him to be prepared. He groaned. It had only been an hour since Morgan had left and his bedroom was still a mess. He was still covered in lube and cum. His floor was covered in his clothes and various toys. He was naked and he didn’t want to deal with cleaning up. He’d only gotten an hour of sleep and five minutes was definitely not enough to clean up so he kind of just gave up, flopping back down on his bed. 

Just as he was starting to drift off the doorbell rang. Still naked, he practically trudged to the door, not even bothering to greet JJ when she walked in. He closed the door behind her and they both sat down on the couch. She didn’t seem to care that he was naked. She was too busy staring at his face. 

“Spence,” she said, sounding concerned. 

“What?” he groaned. She brought her hand up and touched his face. 

“This bruise is really bad,” she said. He just shrugged. She seemed even more concerned by that. “What happened?” she asked. 

Reid sighed. “What the fuck do you think happened? Morgan fucking happened.” 

Immediately JJ seemed relieved. She gently caressed his cheek, running her fingers over the bruise. Reid smiled at her and she smiled back. 

“I guess you had fun last night,” she said, still smiling. 

“It was more like this morning considering it was 3 when Derek came knocking, but yeah it was pretty fun. Intense, but fun. He always seems to know what I need.” 

“That’s good,” JJ said. “You must be exhausted. I don’t wanna keep you too long.” 

“No it’s fine,” Reid said. “What exactly do you have in mind?” 

“I don’t know. I figured we could just fuck. And maybe a little more if you’re up for it.”

“I mean yeah. I’m down. Whatever you want. The uh, little more part sounds fun.”

“Jeez, Spence you’re so predictable. Just tell me what you want.” 

Reid smiled at her. Despite everything that Morgan put him through just hours before he still wanted more. He craved the abuse. He wanted to be used. He needed it. He could analyze the psychology behind why he wanted to be hurt and he really had. He had spent many hours of his life researching psychological and physiological theories on sadism and masochism, but he just couldn’t find it in him to care. 

He felt JJ’s hand on his thigh and he looked at her.

“Come on. Anything you want,” she whispered. 

“JJ…” 

She smiled at him. “Come on, baby boy. I know exactly what you want.” She stood up, taking his hand. She pulled him to his bedroom, eyes widening when she saw the mess on the floor. “Jesus, Spencer. What did you and Morgan get up to last night?” He just smirked at her. 

He let JJ gently push him onto the bed. She straddled him, running her hands up his torso, letting her fingers graze his nipples. He shivered under her. She grabbed a tie that was on the floor for some reason and draped it over his eyes, fastening it in a knot behind his head. She smiled when she saw that Reid was already hard. It really did not take much for him. 

JJ placed a light, reassuring kiss on Reid’s cheek, before she began kissing down his jaw and his neck. She payed particular attention to his collarbone, licking and sucking. She lightly nipped at his collar bones, causing Reid to moan. She couldn’t help but smile. She loved hearing the shy little doctor moan and groan and beg. She loved to watch him come undone and just give in to the pain and pleasure she inflicted on him. He really was beautiful and she wanted him to understand that. 

She kissed down Reid’s body, paying particular attention to his nipples. She stopped and licked and sucked at both of them cause the man to groan and shudder beneath her. She ran her hands over his hipbones, pronounced and perfect. What a sight. When she got down low enough she licked a long stripe up the length of Reid’s cock, gently holding down his hip so he wouldn’t move. That was all he was going to get for the time being. She wanted to drag this out, make Reid practically fall apart, make him beg for it. She wanted to watch him unravel, come undone. 

As she kissed her way back up Reid’s body she felt his hand in her hair. She immediately pulled away. 

“No touching, baby boy. Not yet,” she said, voice seductively calm. “You don’t want me to have to hit you, like Morgan did, do you?” 

Reid shook his head, despite the fact that kind of actually did want JJ to hit him. He knew from previous experiences that she hit hard and that was kind of what he was craving. He didn’t want to disobey her, but he also wanted to push her buttons and make her angry just so that she would punish him. But he obeyed, for the time being. 

He felt JJ press her lips against his own and he kissed her back, savoring her taste. He always loved kissing JJ, one reason being that she was really good at it, the other being she always tasted so good. If he was going to get what he wanted though, he couldn’t just lay there and be good boy. So, he let his hands wander to JJ’s back, pushing them under her shirt, revelling in the softness of her skin. 

Immediately she pulled away from him. Reid didn’t have to see to know what was coming. He felt it almost immediately. A hard slap across his right cheek. He was glad she didn’t do it on the same side Morgan had hit him on. 

The slap stung really bad and he couldn’t help the way his lips twitched upward a bit into a smile. That only made JJ angrier, seeing as she slapped him again. This time it was on the side Morgan had hit him on. 

“So, Spencer. This is what you really wanted isn’t it? For me to be rough with you, to hurt you?” 

All he could do was nod. They both knew it was true and he knew that JJ would definitely play it up and give him exactly what he wanted. He heard the sound of a belt buckle and he immediately knew what was coming. What he didn’t know was whose belt it actually was. Was JJ wearing a belt that day? Did Morgan accidentally leave his there? He didn’t know and he didn’t care. 

“Flip over,” she ordered. He did exactly as told. He remembered all of the other things JJ had done to him with a belt. He remembered her choking him until he nearly passed out. He remembered her whipping him with it. He remembered bruises that didn’t heal for weeks. 

Without warning she brought the belt down so hard onto his ass that he screamed. He could tell she was smirking. He definitely hadn't expected her to hit him that hard on the first one, not that he was complaining. Normally Reid handled pain really well. He remembered Morgan once giving him a spanking that went on for two hours, because Reid was so stubborn. Morgan had wanted him to beg him to stop, but Reid had refused. It was after their little prank war when Morgan was sick of the childish games and had decided Reid needed to be properly punished, but he was not going to let Morgan win. 

He heard the crack of the belt before he actually felt it this time. It was lighter this time and he didn’t scream. He just groaned into the pillow he was holding. He could imagine angry red stripes across his pale skin and just the thought turned him on so much. When JJ hit him again he couldn’t help but moan. It was just so good. She kept hitting him, the time in between each one becoming shorter and each hit getting harder. He could feel himself shaking, he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Then she stopped and he groaned in frustration. He heard JJ laugh. 

“If I gave you everything you wanted, then what kind of punishment would this be?” 

He cursed JJ under his breath and she just snickered. 

“Flip back over,” she said, a lot less harsh than before. He obeyed, wincing at the feeling of his sore ass hitting the bed. “Now the real punishment can begin,” she said, running her nails over the tip of Reid’s cock. 

*********

It was around ten now and Reid was absolutely spent. JJ had spent over an hour and half teasing him and torturing him. In the end she didn’t even let him come. He wanted to punch her in the face but at the same time he loved every agonizing second of it. The next person to request his services was Hotch.

When he’d picked up the phone he wasn’t sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t the harsh, “My office. Now.” that he received. Nevertheless he obeyed. That was how he found himself bent over Hotch’s desk, half naked, with two of his superior’s fingers shoved in his mouth. He sucked and licked at them as if his life depended on it, knowing that his own spit was the only lube he was gonna get. Hotch was never one to be gentle with him. 

When Hotch was finally satisfied with the wetness of his fingers he pulled them out of Reid’s mouth. 

“Brace yourself,” he growled in Reid’s ear as he shoved both fingers into him at once. Spencer winced. Normally he could’ve taken the two fingers, no problem, but without lube was a whole other issue. Hotch was rough with him, fucking Reid with his fingers, pinning him down to his desk by the back of his neck. Reid had barely gotten used to the two fingers when Hotch pulled them out. 

He watched as Hotch spit into his hand and ran along the length of his dick. Hotch knew that spit wasn’t going to be enough lube but he didn’t care. Without so much as a warning, Hotch was slamming into Reid. The only thing that kept Reid from screaming, were the fingers that Hotch shoved in his mouth. They were the fingers that had just been in his ass, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Hotch set a punishing pace as soon as he started. Reid wanted to moan and scream, but he couldn’t. Hotch’s fingers were still in his mouth. Then Hotch did something he hadn’t done before and he wrapped his other hand around Reid’s neck. Reid gasped. That had not been something he was expecting. Hotch had never really been one for breath play before. He knew that Reid was into it of course. Everyone who ever fucked Reid knew. 

“If you need me to stop, just tap me twice,” Hotch said. Reid nodded the best he could. 

He felt like he was actually in a dream as Hotch pounded into him. The way Hotch was fucking him, hitting his prostate every time, along with the man’s hand wrapped around his neck, it was just so overwhelming. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of oxygen or the way Hotch was pounding into him but he literally felt like he was floating. It was so good. It was beyond good. It was beyond words. He could feel himself nearing orgasm as Hotch relentlessly pounded into him. Then it happened. He came, spasming violently. Hotch removed his hand from around his throat and he felt himself sobbing as Hotch continued to fuck him. It was way too much. He was way too sensitive, but Hotch wasn’t done yet and he didn’t care how Reid felt. 

Reid just lay limp on Hotch’s desk as the older man continued fucking him. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but Hotch finally came inside of Reid. He felt it filling him up and he couldn’t help how his cock twitched when it happened, but then it was over and Hotch was pulling his pants back up and throwing Reid’s shirt at him. Reid got dressed as quickly as he could and practically ran out of Hotch’s office. 

**********

Reid managed to get through the rest of the day without banging anyone. However, the minute he got home his phone rang. This time it was Prentiss. He wasn’t sure if he could take another round. Hotch’s cum was literally still inside of him. However, he knew the only way out was to use his safeword, but he really didn’t want to do that. So before he even knew what was happening Prentiss was inside his house and they were making out on Reid’s couch. 

Fortunately Prentiss just wanted good old vanilla sex and Reid was more than happy to oblige. After the sex he’d been having lately he really needed it. The whole encounter only took about thirty minutes. After that Prentiss was out the door and Reid was left alone on his couch. After the day he’d had all he wanted to do was take a shower and then curl up with a book. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it off the couch. He was way too tired to even move, let alone take a shower. 

***********

 

The team had just finished a case and they were all heading home after an exhausting week. Well, everyone except Rossi. He was following Reid back to his apartment for some much needed relief after the grueling case. He needed this and he was sure Reid needed it as well. 

When they got back to Reid’s apartment not a single word was exchanged before Reid was being pushed onto his bed. Rossi practically tore Reid’s clothes from his body. Normally Reid would’ve been upset about Rossi literally ripping the buttons off his shirt, but at that moment he was too desperate to care. He needed Rossi to hurt him and fuck him and use him and just fucking destroy him. 

When Rossi pressed two unlubed fingers into him he didn’t even flinch. It wasn’t until Rossi found the one special spot inside of him that he was moaning. He pushed back onto Rossi’s fingers, pleading him to just fuck him already. He didn’t care about prep. He didn’t care if it hurt. In fact, he wanted it to hurt. He wanted the reassurance that he was alive. 

He wanted Rossi to just hurry up and fuck him, without lube. At that point he didn’t care. However, Rossi did care and the few seconds he spent digging through a drawer to find lube were torturous. When he finally did find it, he wasted no time in covering his dick with it. Before Reid could even react the man was all the way inside him, wasting no time in setting a brutal pace. It was so good but it just wasn’t enough he needed more. 

“Fuck, Rossi, please,” he begged “please, hit me.” He felt as if his life actually depended on it. He needed Rossi to hurt him. He needed it so bad. After seeing so many dead bodies during the case he just needed the reassurance that he was alive. 

When Rossi’s hand made contact with his face he practically screamed. 

“God, Rossi. Please more. Hit me harder. Fucking choke me. Please, just fucking destroy me,” he begged. He could feel himself crying and he didn’t know why. He wanted to stop but he couldn’t. Then Rossi’s hand was around his throat, cutting off his air supply and it was just too much, but he wanted more. Then Rossi slapped him again, across one cheek and then the other. Reid was literally sobbing at this point. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Yet he needed more. He needed Rossi to fuck him harder.

As if sensing what Reid needed Rossi fucked him even harder than he was before. It was merciless, rough, and just plain desperate and it was exactly what he needed. Rossi’s grip on his throat tightened as he fucked Reid even harder. He could feel it. He was so close. He just needed a little more. Then Rossi bit down on his collarbone so hard that the skin broke and that was enough. He came, crying and spasming. All the while, Rossi never let go of his throat. 

When his orgasm was finally over Rossi removed his hand and Reid gulped in huge desperate lungfuls of air, while Rossi just kept fucking him. When Rossi was finally done. He pulled out of Reid, pulled up his pants and left, without a single word, leaving Reid panting and basically sobbing in his bed. 

He wouldn’t have left if he wasn’t sure Reid was fine. They had had multiple “encounters” after rough cases and each time Reid just wanted to be left alone afterward, to pull himself together and clean up. 

**********

Reid was always excited to get a call from Morgan (no matter how hard he tried to deny it). However, he was never prepared for Morgan to show up at his door, despite the fact that Morgan did it at least once a week. Half the time it was at an ungodly hour and he wouldn’t even say anything to Reid before pushing his way inside and having his way with him. The other half of the time it was after a case had just ended and Morgan needed to take out his aggression on someone. However, this was neither of those and Reid was very confused when his doorbell rang at two in the afternoon on his day off. He was even more confused when he saw Morgan standing there, not alone, but with Hotch this time. 

Neither of the men said a word to him as they lifted him up and carried him to his bedroom. They threw him down on the bed and before he could protest there was a man on either side of him. He was annoyed, but he didn’t try to fight them. Then again, they could’ve at least called.

Any annoyance quickly drained from his mind when Morgan started kissing him and Hotch was suddenly biting at his neck. All he could do was sit there and let the two men do whatever they wanted. When Morgan started pulling up his shirt, he gladly helped him pull it over his head, watching as he threw it to the floor. When Hotch started undoing his pants, he gladly lifted himself slightly off the bed so that the older man could get his pants off. Before he knew it he was completely naked and the two men he was with were still completely clothed. 

He didn’t protest when Morgan handcuffed his wrists behind his back or when Hotch pried his legs apart, leaving him completely exposed. He moaned, like a good whore when he felt Hotch teasingly press a finger to his hole. Then Hotch was working a finger into him and then two. He moaned as Hotch scissored his fingers inside of him. He wanted more desperately needed more. He wanted Hotch inside of him or Morgan. He didn’t care. But Hotch didn’t seem to care what he wanted as he continued to work his fingers into Reid. Then he added a third, which just confused Reid more than anything. He never needed more than two fingers for prep, not even when he was getting fucked by Morgan. He liked the stretch from two fingers to Morgan’s huge dick. 

Despite this, he couldn’t help how he pushed back onto Hotch’s fingers. It was just so good. Hotch always seemed to know how to get Reid incredibly worked and this was no exception.When Hotch pulled his fingers out, he practically whimpered. Hotch just smiled at him. 

“Don’t worry, Reid,” he said with a smirk. “You’ll get that full feeling you always crave soon enough.” Then Reid finally understood. Double penetration. He had never had two dicks inside him at once and he was mildly terrified. 

When Morgan saw the look on Reid’s face, he was quick to sit next to the younger man and soothe him. 

“Don’t worry, pretty boy. I know you can take it. I also know you’re going to like it.” He ran his hands through Reid’s hair, calming him. Then, before he knew what was happening he was being flipped over by Hotch and somehow he ended up straddling Morgan. His eyes widened. This was really happening. 

He groaned as Morgan pushed into him with little resistance. Morgan gave a few shallow thrusts before he stilled. He stroked Spencer’s back with one hand and with the other he slowly pushed a finger in alongside his dick. It went in without too much resistance. Then he pushed in a second finger working them in and out, slowly. He was about to add a third, when Reid stopped him. 

“I’m ready,” Reid said grabbing Morgan’s wrist before he could add another finger. 

“Baby, are you sure. We don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Reid nodded frantically. “Fuck, Hotch. Just do it, please. I want it.” 

That was all Hotch needed before pressing in, alongside Morgan. It was tight, so tight. He was worried he was hurting Reid, but the younger man pushed back against him, silently asking for more, so Hotch happily obliged. When he finally bottomed out, Reid was panting and rocking his hips. 

“Fucking hell,” Reid moaned. “Just fuck me already.” 

When they started moving, Reid swore he saw stars. He had never imagined feeling so full before. Sure, he had taken some big dildos and butt plugs before, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of having two well endowed men inside of him. It hurt a little bit, but it felt so fucking good, he wanted to scream. The constant pressure on his prostate was just so much and he was worried he wouldn’t be able to take it much longer, but he did. Seconds turned into minutes and before long he could feel his orgasm building. 

The two men increased the speed of their thrusts and Reid just couldn’t take it anymore. He came, shooting long spurts of cum across Morgan’s stomach. He was practically sobbing as he came. It was probably the most intense orgasm of his life. 

Hotch pulled out of him, but Morgan kept fucking him, hard and rough. He was gripping Reid’s hips so hard he was sure they would bruise. Then Hotch was pressing his cock between his lips and Reid gladly accepted it. He let Hotch fuck his mouth as Morgan continued pounding into him. When Hotch tugged on Reid’s hair, trying to pull him further down onto his dick, Reid knew Hotch was about to come and he tried to suppress his gag reflex when the mildly bitter liquid shot down his throat. Then he felt Morgan come inside of him. 

Immediately after he rolled off of Morgan and practically collapsed on the bed. Hotch was quick to toss Morgan the handcuff keys and Morgan quickly undid them. Reid looked at his wrists. They were rubbed raw, but he didn’t really mind. It was a reminder of the events of that day. 

“You did so good, baby,” Morgan was whispering to him. He just groaned in response. He didn’t really need praise at the moment. He was completely spent. All he wanted to do was just sleep for the next 87 hours. Unfortunately Hotch and Morgan were not about to let that happen. Before he knew it he was being dragged off the bed and toward the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna add a scene with Garcia, but honestly I was just too lazy to write anymore. So please forgive me for not including her in this. Also sorry the part with Prentiss was so short. After 12 hours straight of writing I just couldn't do it anymore. Also despite the fact that I was absolutely exhausted I would really appreciate any feedback.


End file.
